Where Darkness Reigns
by K J Rowling
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in a world of unknown after an accident. This world is different, evil is everywhere and he's about to learn even in different worlds some things are inevitable...


_I do not own, or take any credit, for Harry Potter, I do, however own the plot and new characters_

* * *

**Where Darkness Reigns**

_Chapter I_

* * *

Harry Potter, a sixteen year old teenager, was sat on an armchair before the raging fire of Gryffindor Common Room. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were sat opposite him. Hermione was completing homework and Ron was beating Harry in a game of chess.

Ron's flaming red hair made him instantly recognisable as a Weasley, this could either be good, seeing as his two older brothers run a successful joke shop, or really bad, seeing as certain Slytherins made it their life ambition to make Ron's school life hell. Hermione, on the other hand, generally didn't bubble and seethe with anger at a comment, she would ignore it and continue what she was doing. Hermione had bushy brown hair and was a little shorter than Harry, and both were shorter than Ron.

Today was an unusual Saturday afternoon, both Harry and Ron had been pleasantly surprised to find they were both homework free and could concentrate on a very demanding game of Wizarding Chess. Where Hermione found this game to be very ruthless and worthless the two boys enjoyed the game just as much as Hermione enjoyed reading books and learning. The Common room was devoid of other students save two first years sitting on a table looking over the contents of their Skiving Snack boxes. Hermione had given up entirely on trying to rid all of Weasley pranks from the school and had learnt to ignore the fact students would faint, throw up, have nose bleeds and develop rashes and boils all over their bodies in boring lessons. The Skiving Snack boxes had quickly become a thing of Hogwarts Legends, and a must for all students.

"And I win again," Ron smiled, as he checkmated. Harry nodded sincerely then Ron's words sunk in.

"What do you mean again? We've only played twice and we're drawing," Harry replied, with a smirk.

"Well, I'm half winning then," Ron joked, as he set all the pieces back up again, giving Harry the blacks and keeping the whites for himself. Hermione looked over her book in curiosity at the two boys, at a loss at what could make chess so appealing to the two boys. "You want to go out on the pitch and train a bit after this game?" Ron asked, as Harry moved his pawn.

"Sure, why not? Want to join us Hermione?" Harry asked, "You could read your book while watching us train." Hermione looked up and sighed, looking at how much book she had left to read.

"Okay, but I can't stay out for long; I want to get plenty of knitting in today," she replied, putting the book down.

"Still on with that SPEW idea?" Ron asked, with a hidden tone of sarcasm.

"It's _SPEW_, Ron, and yes, I am," Hermione replied, not noticing Ron's tone of voice; Harry, on the other hand, did.

"Let's just go now," Harry suggested, hoping to avoid a fight. "I'll grab the Firebolt and be straight down, I'll get your broom too Ron."

Ron hastened to stand up, "it's alright, I'll get my own broom. Mum found a protection spell to stop people getting in my trunk," he explained, putting the chess pieces away. "The Order dug it out from an ancient spell book," Ron added, as he hurried after Harry.

The Order of the Phoenix was a group of strong witches and wizards dedicated to stopping, or at least slowing down, Voldemort's reign of terror. Voldemort was one of the strongest wizards of all time, save Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster. Harry's parents had been in the Order before they had been killed, it hurt him to think about them and his late godfather, Sirius Black.

Hermione picked up her book and waited for the two boys to return. When they did she turned for the portrait hole; the exit and entrance to the Gryffindor tower. The trio walked down to the grounds in silence, when they got out into the fresh air the conversation started up, the three protecting their faces from the rays of the sun.

"Perfect conditions for flying," observed Ron, his Cleansweep in his right hand.

"Definitely, it hasn't rained either," Harry replied, he had his hand around his broom too, only his was a Firebolt; a very modern expensive broom.

"You should get a good kick-off from the ground," Hermione completed, looking over at Hagrid's hut. The trio hadn't seen Hagrid since the end of their last year at Hogwarts, they all wanted to talk to him and discuss events. Harry and Ron noticed the direction of Hermione's gaze and exchanged looks, and then they heard a drawling voice as they entered the Quidditch pitch.

"- pathetic oaf, dad says he's been all protective of his stupid animals since his second year, when he got kicked out. He deserved to get kicked right out of this school too, Dumbledore's too senile to think for himself now," the voice carried through the pitch and the three instantly knew who was standing there; Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Ignore them," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as they entered the pitch.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood, playing happy families Potter? I suppose it's the nearest you'll ever get to having one." Draco said, as his two fellow Slytherins grinned.

"Surprised you haven't got them in rags and calling you Master yet, Malfoy," Harry indicated to Crabbe and Goyle, "what's wrong, can't daddy afford the rent anymore now he's behind bars?" Harry snapped back before Hermione could tell him not to retaliate; Ron smirked broadly when Harry came out with his quip.

"Bet you know all about not being able to pay the rent Weasley. Does your dad still find Muggles overly amusing?" Draco replied, sneering at Ron.

Ron's smile almost slid off his face, "shut your mouth, Malfoy." "Come on Ron," Hermione said, placing her hand on Ron's arm to lead him away.

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Weasley? I must say, I don't like your taste in girls," Malfoy said as Ron drew his wand and pointed it at his face.

"I suggest you take the back Malfoy or you'll be doing the bouncy ferret dance with the rest of your Slytherin chums," Ron growled.  
"Are you threatening me Weasley?" Malfoy asked, his own hand going for his wand.

"I guess I am," Ron smirked even though there wasn't a glint of fear in Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy raised his own wand to meet Ron's, pushing it back slowly.

"Don't mess with magic you don't understand, Weasley," Malfoy advised. "You might blow yourself up." "I don't need your concern," Ron snapped back, as Hermione desperately tried to pry Ron away from the stand off.

"Come on," Harry agreed, "let's go." Ron turned reluctantly, not enjoying the feeling of exposing his back to the enemy.

"Going off to that oaf's? Asking him if he's got room for an extra lodger? Must be like a mansion in there for you," Malfoy laughed. Ron snapped and turned back around, using the Expelliarmus curse; he wasn't the only one, Malfoy's reflexes had worked over time and he too had cast the same spell as did Harry. The three spells collided together, sending Malfoy and Ron flying backwards but Harry stood there as a green light engulfed him and he felt a tug at his navel somewhat like a Portkey's would; the next thing he knew he hit the solid ground and passed out…

* * *

"He's coming around," a strong English accent said. Harry blinked his eyes open; his vision was blurred. A woman with long brown hair which fell below her shoulders sat beside Harry. He was lying in a low bed with dirty covers in a small room with no windows and very little light.

"You alright Harry? You had a nasty fall," Harry looked up into the eyes of Nymphadora Tonks, he recognised her instantly from her Weird Sisters top; it was ripped, torn and spotted with blood, like she'd been in a war.

"Yeah, I think so. What are you doing here? Where am I?" He asked as he put his glasses back on.

"Poor kid, he's a little delusional, it was a mild concussion," the brunette confirmed. "He'll be as right as rain tomorrow."

"We need him by tonight, Florence; the attack is tonight," Tonks reminded the woman. "What good is having a healer on our side when you can't heal a head wound?"

"It's not just a head-wound, you see, Tonks. Harry's a little out-of-it, I don't have a potion or a spell to put him back in the right mind for the attack; which, may I add, not only he should stay out of, but you too," Florence replied, holding a candle up to help Harry see them.

"I'm perfectly alright to fight, Florence, I'm not a porcelain doll," Tonks replied, looking at the older woman with a little annoyance.

"Suit yourself, Nymphadora," Florence sighed and left after handing Harry some water.

"What attack?" Harry asked, suddenly.

Tonks glanced down at the teenager, "you must have a real bad concussion there, Harry. I'm talking about the attack we've been waiting for all these weeks. We've been preparing for it, remember? You insisted on being part of it."

"I… I never said that," Harry replied, frowning. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?" "Harry…" Tonks began, taking a sip of what looked like fire whiskey.

"Yes?" Harry replied, his eyes wide with worry. "Who's Hermione?" Tonks asked, sitting at the end of Harry's bed and crossing her legs.

"You know Hermione," Harry replied, in disbelief. "Hermione Granger? We go to Hogwarts together."

Tonks forced some water into Harry's mouth, "Harry, Hogwart's has been destroyed for a decade now."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "I was just there, I was hit by a spell and I must of passed out and-"

"Harry, you got hit by a spell in training; you've never been to Hogwarts before." Tonks reminded him. "It's just ruins now, you've been to Hogsmeade before and seen it, from a distance of course; good can't enter it," Tonks took a drink of fire whiskey and downed the bottle as the candle flickered out. She relit it with her wand and looked at Harry's paled face. "Problem?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean no… I don't known exactly; what's the date?" "April 28th 1997; gosh you hit your head hard."

"Good, it's the same date," Harry said, under his breath. He stood up cautiously as Tonks watched him, he stumbled a bit and she gave a little laugh.

"Been at the old fire whiskey too much, Harry," Tonks laughed.

"I drink?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"What?" Tonks asked, "You have to be kidding me, we can't get a hold of water around here, let alone alcohol." "You just drank all that fire whiskey," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well, we can make exceptions on nights like these; now grab some clothes and let's get moving, Albus would kill us if we were late." Harry didn't know what was going on, everything was different; Hogwarts was destroyed, he had never met Hermione, he didn't even know where he was or what was going on. At least his cover story was the concussion but that would only last so long.

Where's Ron?" Harry asked, picking up his wand from the side table.

"You two talking again?" Tonks asked, "That's good." "Why weren't we talking in the first place?" Harry asked; the words just seemed to slide out.

"Well, after you let Ginny die he's not been overly happy," Tonks replied, with a large yawn, she threw him his cloak and he put it on hurriedly.

"I... I let Ginny die?" Harry asked his face pale. "I would never do that," he continued as Tonks opened the door and they stepped into darkness.

"Maybe Florence was right, you don't seem in the right mind to fight," Tonks said as they walked down the corridor in silence.

"Where are we?" Harry said as he looked at the flaming torches on the wall.

"You really are asking a lot of questions, Harry; did you see your mum again?" Tonks asked, sceptically.

"No? Why? Should I? How can you see someone that's dead?" Harry asked suddenly.

"My god Harry, what happened to you? You're mum isn't dead, she's been captured by You-Know-Who." Harry gaped at Tonks as they walked; they fell into an awkward silence which was broken by Harry.

"Where am I?" "You've asked that before, Harry; you're here, you're with the Order, you're at the Riddle Mansion... You're home."

"Home isn't like this, Harry replied, looking up at Tonks. "My home was Hogwarts."

"Harry, we've been through this a dozen times, Hogwarts doesn't exist-"

"It does, I know it does. I know the password to the Gryffindor Common Room; I know where the Room of Requirement is; I was on my way to play Quidditch on the pitch. It was a bright day, it was sunny; this isn't right." Harry rambled as Tonks opened a door to a long table.

"We're the first ones here, great; we can sponge up some extra food," Tonks laughed, taking a seat. Harry sat beside her and she gave him a strange look. "You're in Florence's seat Harry, you sit here," she reminded him, patting the seat the other side of herself. Harry moved quickly, his heart beating fast as the door opened again and Florence and Mad-Eye Moody took a seat.

"What's for dinner tonight then? A full three course meal?" Florence asked, as Tonks gave a little chuckle.

"Don't be daft, maybe in a parallel universe, perhaps, unfortunately tonight it's the good old bread and butter for us lot."

Harry's head shot up, "what did you say?"

"Bread and butter?" Tonks asked.

"Before that," Harry replied, his eyes concentrating on her as the torches to the side of the room flickered.

"Parallel universe?" Tonks said as the door opened for the third time and a group of Weasleys, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg, Albus Dumbledore and to Harry's astonishment, Sirius Black entered the room.

"Sirius…" Harry breathed, as his godfather looked at him strangely.

"Florence said you had concussion, how bad is it?" Sirius asked, sitting next to Harry as Tonks poured herself some water.

"Pretty bad," Harry concluded, taking the water and pouring it into his glass.

"Seems like it," Sirius nodded, reaching over to the bread, Tonks slapped his hand away and gave him a glare.

"Not until everyone is here," she reminded him, looking over at the empty seat.

"Marl takes ages to get ready for dinner, Tonks, you snooze you lose, that's the rule in this house," Sirius replied.

"Who makes these rules?" Tonks asked in wonder as a blonde woman with short hair opened the door; down the side of her face was a deep cut scar which detracted her beauty.

"Afternoon Marlene, glad to see you decided to join us," Sirius joked. Marlene gave the man a look and looked at Albus.

"Let us say grace," she smiled, as Harry looked around the table.

"Sure, I'll go," Sirius smirked. "Good food, good drink, good god, let's eat!" Marlene didn't look very happy at this prayer but started to eat along with the rest of the table. Harry couldn't help but notice the Weasleys avoided his gaze, and he noted Ginny was definitely not there. Harry suddenly recognised Marlene, and he knew he would have done earlier if it hadn't been for the scar hiding her face.

"Can you pass the butter Marlene?" Harry asked, as Marlene smiled across at him.

"Sure, but make sure you use it sparingly," she told him, passing over the butter from her side of the table. "I knew he'd warm to me someday," she smiled, saying this under her breath to Arabella.

"Don't count your chickens before they've hatched Marlene, the boy's delusional," Arabella said back, as if Harry wasn't there or he couldn't hear.  
"He trusts me now," Marlene replied. "I like this Harry," she said whilst drumming her fingers impatiently on the table, as if waiting for Harry to say or do something.

"Isn't Remus joining us? Is it a full moon?" Harry spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Oh boy," Tonks said, looking at Marlene and Arabella as Albus spoke up from the end of the table.

"Harry, I am afraid to inform you Remus Lupin has been dead for a year, and that until now you have neither spoke of him, or known of him," Albus said, his brow creased, adding years to his face from worry.


End file.
